60 Seconds To Change The World
by prestosmpj1999
Summary: This is my new story, 60 Seconds To Change The World. Obviously the characters are completely different but they have the abilities of Alex Rider and Percy Jackson. This is Chapter One and it is dedicated to Susana, Jake, Karol some friends at school and also to my parents, cousins (Jenny, Jerani and Dennis, and everyone) and everyone on PM. :-) Enjoy and please leave reviews! :-)
1. Chapter 1

This is _**not**_ how a plane flies…

My name is Andrew Josh Cousins, but people call me AJ. I had woken up at 5 in the morning, because I, my sister and my brother, needed to get to the airport. We were leaving for New York in a few days, and we were going to stay there for a week. Pretty neat, huh?

But this is not how I imagined a plane flight would be like. Of course the engine makes a lot of noise….but not like the noise I am hearing now…The plane travels smoothly in the air, not jolting up and down!

The cabin crew are talking in hushed whispers in the seats in front of us. They are constantly looking out of the window, with worried looks on their faces. My younger sister and older brother, Katy and Calvin, talk excitedly in the corner, of what they would do when they landed in New York.

I took my phone out of my pocket and stared at it. The Wi-Fi signal was flickering on and off in the corner of the screen. I unlocked it and stared at all my friend's messages, then put it back in my pocket.

Suddenly, the plane let out a loud bang! Everyone started screaming. The cabin crew, a blonde haired female and a brunette, are trying to calm the people down, while a man (who is presumably part of the crew too.) is running around checking that everyone had their seatbelts on.

I could feel the plane gathering speed; the engine had stopped completely. I felt like a stone had dropped into the pit of my stomach…..I knew then…..we were going to crash.

"Help!" yells Katy, clinging to Calvin and I.

"AJ!" yells Calvin, "What are we going to do?!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" I say, gripping onto them tightly, "I haven't done anything!"

Suddenly, we all fall silent, although people around us are screaming. I can see the ground. People yelling and young children screaming….I could go deaf….I feel a peculiar heat rising up on the back of my neck and my eyes cloud over in a dark cloud.

I think I can hear my own heart beating… This is seriously not normal…..

The last thing I hear is an ear splintering crash and people screaming. I hear my brother and sister scream my name.

Then I black out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

"AJ…" says the soft voice of my sister, "Wake up!"

"AJ." says Calvin, "You're gonna make it buddy, just open your eyes!"

I open my eyes, slowly. I feel blood trickling slowly down my face and from my arm too. Katy is crying and Calvin is in a state of shock.

Everyone else….is dead. I stare around in shock at all the bodies on the aeroplane. Two twins I saw earlier, are now dead, the last ghost of a laugh still etched upon their faces.

A mother, still protecting her child in her arms…dead.

I grab Katy and Calvin's hands and carefully take them outside the aeroplane. We had crash landed in the airport in New York….how strange….

We walk towards the main receiving area, while loads of people, namely cameramen, are huddled around the aeroplane. We walk straight through the area where people wait for their friends and family to come through.

No one is waiting for us…..I don't think…

Suddenly, a tall, dark Japanese dude is walking up to us. Katy grips my hand tightly, stemming the blood flow.

"Katy…" I say, "Relax…"

"Excuse me…." says the man, "Is your name Andrew Josh Cousins?"

"Maybe…" I say, "Who's asking?"

"Hi." he says, "Nice to meet you. My name is Iniko Thchatsuro and I am a Japanese superspy."

"Err….." I say, "Yeah….this is my sister Katy and my brother Calvin."

"Nice to meet you." says Calvin

"Hi!" says Katy, going red slightly

Iniko winks at her.

"Look…." I say, growing slightly annoyed, "How do you know who I am?"

"It's not safe to talk here." he says, "Come with me."

"Where to?" asks Calvin

"Somewhere secret." he says

"Like where?" says Katy

"Just come with me." he says

We follow Iniko out of the airport and get into his swanky new BMW.

"Now…." I say, "Who are you and why do you need me?"

"Listen AJ." he says, his voice lowering, "You are a superspy."

I burst out laughing. So does Katy and Calvin.

"You have got to be joking!" I say, in fits of laughter

"What, AJ?"says Calvin, "Get outta here, man!"

Iniko looks slightly annoyed.

"You have been on our list of the most wanted kids we needed to turn into superspies." he says, "But we needed you the most."

"Why me?" I ask, "Why not Cal or Kat?"

"Maybe this will show you…" says Iniko, tapping the TomTom in the corner of his car. Out comes a laser, scanning my face.

"What the-"I say

A small video shows up, of me having a fight with one of the kids in my class. I remember that fight now. It was because that guy picked on my sister and I didn't like what he said at all.

"Good shot!" says Iniko, impressed by my fighting

"Thanks." I say, smiling in spite of myself

It was a short but sweet battle between the two of us. I knocked him dead to the floor and no one was there. It was in a dark alleyway and his body must have been there for hours…

I didn't feel bad at all.

"Hey, wasn't that…." says Katy

"You see?" says Iniko, "That's why we need you on our team."

"I can only fight…I mean that wasn't anything special…" I stammer

"We need you." he says

"What about Cal and Kat?" I say

"They can join too….." he says, "But where were you planning to go tonight?"

"Yeah…about that…" I say

"We lost all of our stuff in a plane crash." says Katy

"What?!" says Iniko

"Didn't you notice?" says Calvin, smiling "You're late…I mean there was a massive smoke cloud, but you must have missed it…."

"Don't be sarcastic, Cal." I say, grinning at him

"So you have nowhere to go?" says Iniko

"Nope." says Katy

"Well." he says, "This would be the perfect opportunity to let you meet the team back at HQ!"

He starts the BMW and we drive out of the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

"So…" says Iniko, turning up the radio to its full volume.

"How…" I stammer, "Why…."

"You're still stunned as to why I knew you?" he says, smiling

"YES!" I say

"AJ." he says, "Your father and mother were part of the team too…Before they….."

"WHAT?!" say both Katy and Calvin

"My…my parents?" I say, "So how come they didn't tell me?"

"This team is part of an X File cover up." he says, "It's so secret, that the mere mention of its name is a federal offence!"

"That's pretty darn secret…." mutters Katy

"Is that why you just refer to it as the *team*?" I say

"Yes." he says, "So how old are you guys?"

"I'm 17." I say

"I'm 16." says Katy

"And I'm 18." says Calvin

"16, 17 and 18!" says Iniko, "Pretty neat, huh?"

I sigh.

The car speeds on through New York. It is nearing 2 o clock in the afternoon. The sun is shining and the wind is rippling through my hair.

We finally reach "there." It is a large telephone box. Iniko parks his car and helps us all get out.

"You are taking the mickey…." says Calvin

"A telephone box?" says Katy

"Listen pal." I say, dangerously, "I don't know what you are playing at here, but you have got to watch your step."

"AJ….I…" says Iniko, his eyes flashing

"We are out here in the middle of New York city and we have no idea where the hell we are!" says Calvin

"You have got to believe me….." pleads Iniko

"Why should I trust you?" I say, "You brought us here and now where are we supposed to go?!"

"Just get in the bloody phone box will you?" says Iniko, pushing me roughly into the telephone box.

"What the bloody -!" I shout

Katy screams and jumps out of the way, dragging Calvin with her, for I had just lunged at Iniko, kicking him and punching him with all the strength I could muster.

"You filthy-!" I scream, tearing at his jacket, "I suppose you don't even have a family and you want to lure me and my brother and sister out here!"

Iniko's face darkens and he lunges for my throat.

"AJ!" screams Katy, "Don't!"

"AJ!" yells Calvin, "Stop it! Someone's coming up through the phone box!"

"What is this?" I scream, "Doctor Who?!"

Iniko is on the floor, blood trailing from his nose and mouth. I am kneeling down next to him. I give him a filthy stare and get up, looking at the phone box.

Calvin was telling the truth. Surely enough, someone steps out of the phone box, and sees us and Iniko. He has brown hair and fair eyes.

"Iniko, man….." says the guy, "What have you done now….."

"I didn't do…." Iniko mutters

The man waves his hand over Iniko's face and the blood disappears, leaving his face clean and normal looking. He waved his hand over my face too and I felt my nose click back into place, although that's what I felt anyway.

"Hiya Ryland!" says Iniko, "This is…"

"Don't fret, Iniko." says the man, "I know who they are."

He turns to face us.

"You must be AJ Cousins." he says, "And here are your siblings Katy and Calvin. My name is Ryland Brooks and I work on the team."

Katy and Calvin give me a sideways glance.

"How did you do that?" asks Katy

"What?" says Ryland

"That waving over the face. …stuff." says Calvin

"Oh I was born with it." he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean…born with it?" I ask

"I am a supernatural being." says Ryland, winking.

I roll my eyes and tell Katy and Calvin to get into the phone box. They do as I say, and Iniko and Ryland get in with us. Ryland takes out his key card and slots into the machine.

As he does this, the phone box starts moving downwards.


	4. Chapter 4

As the *lift* starts moving downwards, me, Katy and Calvin press up against the glass to get a better look. This place was like a magical wonderland…well in technology terms anyway. There were mechanical robots moving around and people fighting each other, but using fire and water against each other. It was coming out of their hands.

"Wow…" says Katy

"Sick!" says Calvin

"This…." I say, "Is pretty cool."

"So now are you gonna beat me up?" says Iniko, from behind us.

"I'm sorry…"I mutter, looking at my feet, "I didn't mean to…"

To my surprise, Iniko laughs out loud.

"Listen, AJ." he says, grinning, "Every member who I have brought to this here facility, has tried to beat me up or kill me in some way."

"I can't imagine why…." says Calvin, sarcastically

"Shut it Cal." I say, smiling

We get out as the telephone box, or should I say, lift, stopped and the door opened.

"Follow me." says Ryland.

We follow Ryland down the glass corridor.

"Now this is a top secret facility." says Ryland, "So you guys must not mention it to anyone, except when you are talking about it yourselves."

"You must call it the Team when you are talking about it." says Iniko.

We approach a room labelled "Dangerous Chemicals. Keep Out."

Me, Kat and Calvin exchange nervous looks.

Ryland laughs.

"This is where we keep our most active things." he says, grinning.

He opens the door.

"Hey guys!" says Iniko, sauntering in, "Look who we found!"

Ryland gently nudges us forward.

"Meet the gang!" he says

"Hi everyone." I say, nervously, "My name is AJ Cousins, and this is my sister, Kat and my brother Calvin."

"Hey." says Kat

"S'up." says Calvin

"Hi guys!" says a red haired female, "My name is Kiera Amaris."

"Hi." we all say, as she comes forward to shake all of our hands.

The next woman steps forward shaking back her blonde hair.

"Hey kids!" she says, a cheeky look springing into her eyes, "My name is Liliou Chanel."

"Hey Liliou!" we all say, as she too comes forward to shake our hands.

The last woman steps forward, but she seems pretty young, with striking, vivid eyes and hair. Her hair is purple and her eyes are green.

"Hiya guys!" she says, "My name is Ludovika Enaudi. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

She comes forward to shake our hands too.

"Last but not least…." says Ryland, laughing

A tall, slim man turns around. He has fair hair and blue eyes. He has a warm smile on his face and he walks up to us.

"The name's Ryker." he says, smiling, "Jett Ryker."

"Oh Jett…." says Kiera. "Can't you lay off the Bond impression for just a minute?"

"Oh come on…." says Jett, putting his arm around her and giving her a friendly squeeze.

Kiera rolls up her eyes at him.

"Three girls and three boys." says Iniko.

"Pretty neat, huh?" I say, smiling at him

"Well…" says Liliou, "Seeing as we have got AJ here, why don't we let him do something?"

"What can he do?" asks Ryland

"He's an Elemental." says Ludovika

"He's a WHAT?!" says Calvin

"An Elemental," says Jett, "Is someone who can control the earth, wind, fire and water."

"Really?! says Katy, her eyes ablaze, "I had no idea you could do that!"

"Neither did I!" I say, surprised

"Have you ever made anything happen?" asks Liliou, "Anything you couldn't explain?"

"Maybe when you were sad or angry…." says Kiera

"Yeah….once…." I say, "But…"

"There." says Jett, "Come over here, AJ."

I walk over to Jett, who picked a piece of paper up off the desk.

"Now what?" says Calvin

"Close you hand on itself." says Jett

I do so.

"Now flex it outwards, sharply towards the paper." says Ludovika

I do that.

Nothing happens for a split second. Then the paper bursts into flames.


	5. Chapter 5

I stand there, rooted to the spot.

"How…" I gasp, "How did I do that?!"

"You're an Elemental." says Jett, "Proves our point, doesn't it!"

"So what can we do?" asks Calvin

Kiera and Jett look at each other.

"Tell them to look up their names on that computer." says Jett, in a whisper to Kiera, pointing to the computer in the corner of the room.

It wasn't a computer…It was like a massive, huge flat screen TV just mounted on the wall.

Kiera approached the TV like computer and it immediately turned on.

"State your name." said the computer.

"Kiera Amaris."

"Look into the webcam Kiera Amaris." says the computer

She stares, hard into the centre of the screen. A laser beam comes out and scans her eyes, focusing on her pupils.

"Welcome back, Miss Amaris." says the computer, "What would you like to do today?"

Kiera fits a wristband onto her wrist.

"Computer." she says, flicking her wrist, "Register of demi-gods."

"You have selected the register." says the computer, "Now who would you like to search for?"

"Katy and Calvin Cousins." she says, swiping left

"Here are the profiles of Katy and Calvin Cousins." says the computer.

"Wicked..." whisper both Katy and Calvin

Kiera flicks through Katy's profile first.

"Here." she says, "Katy Cousins. Female. 16 years of age. Younger sister to both Calvin and AJ . She is a demigod.

"A Demi- what?" asks Katy

"A Demigod is someone who is half human and half god." says Liliou, winking at Katy, "Self-explanatory really."

"Ohhh." she says

"What about me?" asks Calvin

"You are exactly the same." says Jett

"Awesome! "says Calvin

"Should we take you on a tour round the place?" says Ryland

"Come on then!" says Kiera, "But first we need to get gadgets and kit for you three."

"Gadgets?" says Calvin, "Cool!"

Kiera smiles at him and walks out of the room.

She walks down the corridor and we follow her.

"The case we've been assigned to, is one you guys just experienced." she says, turning around and looking at us

"What do you mean?" I ask

"The plane crash AJ." she says

"What happened?" asks Calvin

"Its kinda simple." says Katy, "A plane crashed….."

Kiera rolled her eyes at the pair of them and smiled.

"We think that someone was trying to hijack that plane…." she says, gravely

"What?!" I say, "No kidding!"

"Yes…" she says, "We think that someone hijacked the plane, but we are not sure who it is…"

"Oh come on…." Calvin falters, "I mean if someone was hijacking the plane…er.."

"They couldn't have got away!" says Katy, finishing his sentence, "We were the only people alive on that flight!"

"Is that so?" says Kiera

"Kiera." I say, "It's not that hard to grasp."

"No I know what you guys mean…" she says, shaking her head, "Its just that we got CCTV footage of something else happening…"

"What do you mean?" I gasp

"You were watching the ENTIRE flight?!" says Calvin

"But…" says Katy, "Surely…"

"Don't tell me you planned this hijacking nonsense…" I say

"What?!" says Kiera, "Of course not!"

"It sounds pretty premeditated…." says Calvin

"Yeah." says Katy, "I mean you saw the CCTV footage, we crashed right here…."

"Guys!" she says, "This wasn't our crime!"

"Sure it wasn't…." I say, shaking my head, "I never asked to be a demigod anyway…."

Calvin and Katy looked at each other.

"AJ…." says Kiera, "Now…"

"What?" I say, flaring up, "Being a demigod is for losers!"

"AJ!" screams Katy

I turn around to face Kiera, her eyes fiery

"Don't you DARE repeat what you just said." she says menacingly

"What?" I say, "Being a demigod is for losers!"

She cries out and raises her palms up directly at my face.

"AJ!" cries Calvin, "Look out!"

I raise my hands just as Kiera's fire hits them. I don't feel any scorch marks on them. My hands were summoning water to them and extinguishing the fire.

I gasp.

"Kiera!" cries a male voice. Its Jett.

"Help!" shrieks Katy

Kiera opens fire again. Katy jumps in front of my and flicks her hands to protect me.

"Ka-!" I begin

Katy produces a huge gust of wind that absorbs the fire and creates airy barrier around us.

"Thanks sis!" I say, patting her on the back

"What is going on?!" yells Jett

"Stand down Jett." says Kiera, "This is how we discuss things…."

I flick my wrist and water engulfs Kiera. She opens fire at me again and it sings the top of my hair.

Calvin jumps in front of Katy and me and does a sudden backflip.

"Calvin-what?!" I say

Calvin lands on his hands and knees and the whole ground shakes like an earthquake.

I nearly fall over. Katy catches me by the arm and stops my from falling.

"Thanks Cal." I say, smiling

He smiles back at me and Katy.

Kiera gets to her feet, the fire from her eyes gone.

She swiftly comes forward and gathers us all in a massive hug.

"Say what now?!" says Calvin

"One minute you attack us…..the next minute you hug us…." says Katy, grinning

"Guys…." says Kiera, "I'm really sorry…."

"Temper, temper!" I say, laughing

"Yeah I do let my temper get the better of me sometimes…" says Kiera, shuddering

"Sorry…" I say, sheepishly

Jett comes forward, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Well I'm glad that family argument is sorted now!" he says, smiling.

"Earth, Air and Water…" says Kiera, walking off

"Earth, Air and Water?" I say, "What is she talking about?!"

"You're smart guys…." says Jett, "You'll figure it out when it matters most…."

He walks off.

"Oh great." I say, "Now what…."


	6. Chapter 6

We walked down the long unending corridor, having absolutely no idea where we were going.

"Arrgghh…." says Calvin, "AJ, man…where are we going?"

"Anywhere to get us out of this mad place….." I say, gruffly

I hear a loud swooshing of air behind me. My sister is conjuring up air and creating a whirlwind behind me.

"Oh Katy….." I say, "Why are you doing that?"

"AJ…" she says, "Listen. If we left this place, where would we go?"

"Out onto the streets hoping someone will come and adopt us?" grins Cal

"Shut it bro…." she says, smiling slightly. "No I mean like people here care about us, and they are here to help us!"

"What?" I say, "Katy, what part of Kiera attacking us just moments ago, did you not get?!"

"She didn't do it on purpose…" stammers Katy

"Katy." I say, conjuring up a mini-water fountain in the palm of my hand, "Why would she attack us if she cared about us?"

"She just lost her temper okay?" says Katy, "Don't we all?"

"And what was that rubbish she was saying when she walked off?" I ask

"Earth, Air and Water…" says Calvin, slowly, processing the words around his tongue as he spoke them.

"The Illuminati Diamond!" cries Katy, running off in the direction of what seemed to be a library.

"Katy!" me and Calvin cry, "Come back here!"

We both run after her. She reaches a door and opens it slowly.

Inside is the most magnificent room I had ever seen. There was a delicate crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and there were bookshelves stacked to the brim with books, like their wooden trims were fit to bursting. There were a few sofas and cushions littered around the library and it looked warm and welcoming and had a sense of belonging to it.

Katy and Calvin entered the room. I paused for a moment and entered too.

We separated into different sections of the library. I took the centre, Katy took the left and Calvin took the right.

"Elements of the Universe?" said Calvin, loudly, as he was at the other end of the library.

"No…." I yelled back, "Try looking for something along the lines of what Katy said!"

"OK!" he said, loudly.

"Hmm….." I said, picking up a book and leafing through the dusty pages, "Earth, Air and Water huh? Wonder what she meant…."

"Guys!" yells Katy, "I think I've got something!"

"What?" say me and Calvin, as we run to her and throw ourselves down on the sofa next to her.

"Read this." she says, _"…..a flawless diamond, born of the ancient elements, with such perfection that all those who knew it could only stare at it in wonder…."_

"Oh wow…." I say, "Where did it originate?"

Katy read on, _"….this idea was first introduced in the book Angels & Demons.__The Path leads the main character Robert Langdon to four locations in Rome, each associated with one of the primordial elements: 'Earth', 'Air', 'Fire', and 'Water'. _

_Langdon finds one of the Preferiti murdered in a way thematically related to each location's related element._

_The first cardinal was branded with an __Earth__ ambigram and had soil forced down his throat, suffocating him. _

_The second was branded with an __Air__ ambigram and had his lungs __punctured. _

_The third was branded with a __Fire__ ambigram and was burned alive._

_The fourth and final was branded with a __Water__ ambigram and was wrapped in chains and left to drown at the bottom of a fountain….."_

"But the only murders we've come across is the loads of people on the plane crash!" says Calvin, "And that was an accident!"

"Or if this _team _say otherwise….." I say, thoughtfully

"Huh?" says Katy, "What are you talking about?"

"Listen." I say, "Jett said earlier that the plane could have been hijacked!"

"So?" asks Calvin

"Don't you see?" I say, excitedly. "There must have been four special cases on that flight!"

"What…." Katy says looking at Calvin, "You mean there were four people on that flight being targeted the whole time?"

"Yes!" I say

"AJ….."says Calvin, "That makes no sense….."

I sigh.

"Cal…." I say, grinning, "To you, nothing makes sense!"

"But then….." says Katy, "Why would everyone on that flight have to die? Just because of four people?"

"That's the thing….." I say

"AJ…." says Calvin, "If we know four people were being targeted, then wouldn't they have the symbols branded on them by an ambigram?"

"He right you know." says Katy, "And according to legend, these people died with no one else involved."

"Then we're going to have to go back to the crime scene and examine the bodies!" I say

"AJ….." says my sister, "How do you know this is right?"

"And why would 150 people be killed just to do away with four people?" asks my brother

"Come with me you two." I say, "I think it's time we pay our little team a visit….."

We walk out of the library and head off towards the main office.


	7. Chapter 7

Me, Calvin and Katy walk down the long, unending corridor towards the main office.

"AJ…." says my sister, cautiously, flicking her auburn hair out of her eyes, "If us three are Earth, Air and Water….."

"Someone has to be Fire!" says Calvin, finishing her sentence, "That means…."

"You guys have got a point….." I say, slowly, "But what relation is Kiera to us?"

"Maybe a sister?" says Katy

"Or a cousin?" asks Calvin

"Probably…" I say, "But that doesn't matter right now."

I open the door and enter the office.

"Well….." says a voice, "If it isn't our tantalising trio!"

"Kiera…" I say

"What happened back there?" asks Ryland

"We saw you guys fighting back there…" says Liliou, concerned.

"What?!" I say, "You were…"

"Watching you…" says Iniko

"Why would you do that?!" says Calvin, "There's a thing called personal space!"

Jett sighs.

"Guys, did you have something to tell us?" asks Ludovika

"Er….." says Katy, looking at me

"Can we go and investigate the crime scene?" I ask, bluntly

"What?" says Kiera

"AJ…." says Jett, "The bodies may have been cleared by now….."

"I don't care!" I say, "We….." I say, staring at my brother and sister, "I…think that there is something linked to the Illuminati there."

"What?!" says Kiera

"The Illuminati?" asks Iniko

"What gives you that idea?" asks Liliou.

"I remember Kiera telling me that the plane was hijacked…" piped up Katy

"Since when did she tell you that?" asks Ryland

"Since today!" says Calvin, "You told us earlier!" he says, motioning to Kiera

"What….." she stammers, "I didn't….."

"And there were three Elementals on that flight too." I say.

"Who?" says Ludovika, blinking slowly

"It was us!" says Katy, "Which brings us onto this point!" she says, gesturing towards Calvin.

"Kiera….." he says, "Are you are sister or cousin or in any way related to us?"

"What gives you that idea?" she says, sparks igniting her fingertips

"Just wondering." I ask, water droplets running through the insides of my hands.

"Because…" says Katy, summoning mini gusts of wind around her fingertips, "You are part of the Illuminati, with us!"

Kiera turns pale.

"How….." she stutters

"Earth, Air, Fire and Water." says Calvin, slowly, the ground shaking beneath him slightly, "Does that mean anything to you?"

Kiera turns slightly green.

"And we're smart kids remember?" I say, grinning, water emerging from my hands, seeing sparks fly furiously from hers.

"How-" she says, opening fire at us

"NOW!" I yell, a fountain of water erupting like lava from my hands.

Katy summons a massive gust of air, sweeping all of us into the air, and Calvin does a massive backflip, landing on his hands and knees, shaking the whole office and knocking everyone to the floor.

As our powers submerge together, we are all lifted off the floor, Me, Cal, Katy and Kiera.

"What the-" gasps Jett

"This is mental….." says Ryland

A mystical voice whispers to us out of the glowing ball mixed with our powers.

"_The first cardinal was branded with an __Earth__ ambigram and had soil forced down his throat, suffocating him; the second was branded with an __Air__ ambigram and had his lungs punctured; the third was branded with a __Fire__ ambigram and was burned alive; and the fourth was branded with a __Water__ ambigram and was wrapped in chains and left to drown at the bottom of a fountain."_

"This is….." says Katy

"What we read earlier!" says Calvin, finishing her sentence again.

"_The first you will find on Boeing Number 111925 in the cargo hold…An Earth ambigram on his chest that only one of you will be able to find him…"_

"This is referring to that plane crash!" I say

We all crash to the floor as the glowing ball evaporates into nothingness.

"Iniko?" asks Katy, "Can you drive us back to LA Airport?"

"Sure." says Iniko, flicking his jet back hair out of his face, and winking at Katy.

Katy blushes and sends a gust of wind his way, so it messes up his hair again. Iniko smiles and follows Katy out of the room. Calvin follows them and I hear their laughter echoing down the large hallway.

Just as I left, I swore I could see Kiera's eyes burning with fire, like red, balls of fire in her eye sockets. Shaking with nervousness and anxiety, I left the room, everyone's eyes flickering between me and Kiera.


	8. Chapter 8

Me, Calvin, Katy and Iniko drive off back to LA airport.

"AJ?" asks Katy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah….." I say, avoiding her gaze and staring out of the window.

A gust of wind pulls my face gently to face her.

I sigh.

"Katy." I say, "This is just too complicated."

"What is?" she asks

"This idea of an Illuminati Diamond, Kat." I say, "Its just an idea that four people, died, left with different elements' ambigrams burned into their flesh."

"We need to find them." says Katy

"Why?" I ask, "What possibly could you hope to gain?"

"A permanent place at our HQ." says Iniko

"Don't we already have a place?" asks Calvin

"Nope." says Iniko.

"So why did you pick us up from the airport then?" I say, "If we didn't have a place at your HQ?"

"AJ…" says Katy

"No!" I say, "Why? Are you just using us?!"

"AJ!" cries Calvin, "No!"

I lunge at Iniko. Katy creates a gust of wind between us, tearing us apart.

"Guys!" she cries, "We're supposed to be working as a team!"

"Shes right." says Calvin, "If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed."

I slump back in my seat, flicking my hair back over my face.

Iniko sighs as we drive into the airport.

The airport was still a shabby sight. Black, thick clouds of smoke were drifting, menacingly over the scene and a strong reek of death was lurking over the plane.

I stared at my brother and sister and walked towards the wreckage. I opened up my palms and a large wave of water erupted from them, cleaning the outside of the plane. I motion to Katy, who opens up her hands and with a huge gust of wind, clears away all the smoke.

Katy stares at me, her brown, warm auburn eyes penetrating deep into my bright, emerald ones. I look painfully away from her and step aboard the Boeing Number 111925 plane.

"What did that voice say?" I ask Calvin

"_The first you will find on Boeing Number 111925 in the cargo hold…An Earth ambigram on his chest that only one of you will be able to find him…" _Calvin repeats

"Wow! Good memory!" says Iniko

I shake my head and walk down the aisles, dodging swiftly out of the way of broken seats and luggage strewn across the floor.

"That voice said that there is a body with an Earth ambigram on it." says Katy

"But where?" I ask

"In the cargo hold." says Calvin, "But only one of us will be able to find him."

Iniko walks up behind Calvin

"If its anyone, its you." he says, calmly

"Why me?" says Calvin

"You are the person who has control of Earth." says Katy, "Of course."

"But how am I supposed to find him….." says Calvin, "You know I got an E for Geography….."

"No Cal." I say, smiling slightly, "Your powers can sense where he is."

"What?" says Calvin

He walks forward and suddenly slips on a broken chair piece, and plunges straight through a hole.

"Calvin!" cry me and Katy

"I'm…." he says, "I'm ok!"

"Can you see anything?" I call

"Not as such….." he says, "Oh wait!"

"What?" says Katy

"There's a body down here…" he says

"Just the one?" asks Iniko

"Bring it up then." I say, "But be quick."

Calvin picks the body up and motions to Katy to drag it up with her power.

There was a sudden bang of green light and Katy was hurled to the other side of the plane.

"Ahh!" she yells

"Katy!" I scream, running over to her, "Are you ok?"

She shakes her head and passes a cloud of air over her body. Her wounds quickly heal and she gets back up, grinning at me.

"How-?"

"Liliou taught me." she says, smiling

We run back over to Calvin, but he managed to drag the body out of the hole and onto the main body of the plane floor.

"Thanks for helping me, Iniko." says Calvin, rolling his eyes up at him

"Calvin, I cant touch that body." says Iniko, "Only you can!"

"Hmph." says Calvin

Calvin looks at the body.

"Certainly looks like a cardinal." I say, with my arm still around Katy

"Hm." says Katy, "Cal. There's supposed to be an Earth ambigram on his chest."

"What?" he says, "On his chest?"

"Yes Calvin." says Katy, "You know…er…." she nudges me and giggles uncontrollably.

"What Katy means to say…" I say, grinning, "Is that it's under his shirt somewhere."

Katy and Iniko burst out laughing

"Oh gosh guys…." I say, grinning, "So immature."

Calvin places his hand on the shirt and shudders slightly

"I can't believe I'm doing this…." he says, still unbuttoning the shirt

"Well you're all going to have to do it at some point." says Iniko, "So Calvin I suggest you get it over and done with!"

"Wait what?" says Katy, "We're all going to have to do it?"

"Yes." says Iniko

"Why?!" she asks, indignantly

"Because there's three other cardinals out there." I say, "One for you, one for me…..and one for whoever is our Fire starter….." I say trailing off.

Suddenly, there is a noise behind us.

"AJ Cousins." it says softly, "Like a moth to the flame, straight into my trap…."

I swivel around on the spot, so quickly that I nearly fall over.

Katy, Calvin and Iniko gasp.

"You!" I say, shocked

It wasn't Kiera. It wasn't even Jett.


End file.
